The increased interest by both health professionals and consumers, however defined in the utilization of complementary and alternative medicine services (CAM), is widely known but not grounded in empirical research. There is, in fact, very little knowledge about integrating the various practices and in addition there has been virtually no research on organizational models that might be developed to facilitate practice based research networks (PBRNs) made up of a mix of CAM and conventional medical providers. This is the case with chiropractic practitioners and conventional medical primary care providers. The specific aims of this research relate broadly to 2 elements of this knowledge void. The analysis consists of the interprofessional nature of these 2 provider types, through measuring instruments of known sensitivity and validity and how such knowledge might provide direction to the formation of PBRNS, where both academics and clinicians in the community might participate in research of mutual gain to advance the knowledge of health services research. The research will collect primary data consisting of the measurement of bi-directional interprofessional activities including the frequency of sharing patient information, patient transfers, referrals, and other follow- up activities between chiropractors and conventional medical providers. This research will attempt to survey all of the chiropractic and primary care providers in the state of Iowa. In the second aim of the research, the conceptual formulation and barriers and facilitators of PBRN design, delivery and implementation will be analyzed through data collected through the use of focus groups made up of both academic and community leaders in their respective professional fields. These data gathering processes will function in parallel and be mutually reinforcing such that the next logical step in a future research endeavor will be to actually set scientific research agendas of mutual interest and benefit to the interprofessional fields and the communities of health services research science.